customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Picnic Time (battybarney2014's version)
Picnic Time is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids prepare a picnic in the park. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # Gonna Have a Picnic # What Should I Do? # Have a Snack! # Snackin' on Healthy Food # The Yum Yum Song # The Ants Go Marching # Clean Up # A Friend Like You Trivia * The Barney costume from "The Big Garden" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Awful Tooth" is used * The BJ costume from "The Shrinking Blankey" is used. * The BJ voice from "Get Happy!" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "BJ the Great" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Best in Show" is used * The Riff costume from "What's Your Name?" is used. * The Riff voice from "Dream Big" is used. * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. Quotes Quote 1 * Baby Bop: What would we need for our picnic? * BJ: We need a basket, a blanket, * Riff: Plates, cups, * Barney: Sliverware and utensils. * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi, Barney. * BJ: We're planning a picnic in the park. * Barney: That sounds like fun! * Baby Bop: We're going on a picnic. Quote 2 * Ryan: Hey, guys. * Tracy: What are you doing? * Baby Bop: We’re having a picnic. * Barney: Are you coming too? * Olivia: Great! * BJ: We've got hotdogs, pretzels, fruit, cookies, sandwiches, juice, * Barney: And pistachios! * Baby Bop: Yummy! * Melanie: Hi, Barney. * Amy: Hi. * Megan: Are we having picnic now? * Riff: Oh, I knew there’s a picnic table in the park? * BJ: What now? Quote 3 * Eva: That's interesting. * Mei: What would we eat? * Lily: We can eat lots of yummy food for our picnic. * Noah: I'm so hungry. * Nathan: Me too. * Tyler: I'm starving me. * Marcos: I can't wait to eat. * Myra: My tummy gets grumbly. * Barney: So come with me. * Baby Bop: Oh boy! * BJ: It’s picnic time! * Riff: Wowzer! * Victor: This is like a picnic! * Sofia: I found a picnic table. * Tori: I found a picnic blanket. * Lily: I found treats. * Melanie: Let's have a snack! * Barney: Super-Delicious! Quote 4 * Amy: I've got an apple. * Marcos: I've got oranges. * Ryan: I love bananas. * Megan: What’s your favorite, Barney? * Barney: I love pistachios! Eating snacking helps stay healthy and strong. Quote 5 * Baby Bop: I love macaroni and cheese. * BJ: Mine is pickles. * Riff: Ants on a log. * Barney: Pistachios. * Ryan: Let's eat. * Barney: Yummy! Quote 6 * Riff: I brought my favorite snack. * BJ: What's that, Cousin Riff? * Riff: It has a celery stick with cheese and raisins on it. * Barney: Ants on a log. * Tracy: I see a lot of ants marching. * Barney: See them go. Quote 7 * BJ: I'm too full. * Riff: Me too. * Baby Bop: Let’s all clean up our picnic. * Riff: We're ready. * Barney: Let’s do it! Quote 8 * * Category:Season 11 (Version 2) Episodes